Morph 'O' Matic
}} (sometimes known as Two Faced, Blast Off, It's Alive, and BB Freakshow) is a recurring Power of Veto and Head of Household competition. Rules Houseguests must look at a picture displayed on a screen. They must decide what faces are morphed into the picture and go to a board and indicate that in some way. Then, they hit a button. If they are right, a new picture appears. If they are wrong, they must continue until they get it right. This continues until you manage to get through all of the pictures. The houseguest who gets through the pictures in the quickest amount of time wins the PoV. History The competition first appeared on Big Brother 5, during Week 7. Adria Klein won the competition, winning her second Power of Veto of the summer. The competition reappeared the following season on Big Brother 6, during Week 9. Janelle Pierzina won the competition, winning her second PoV of the season. The following season, Big Brother All-Stars, the competition appeared during Week 8. Janelle Pierzina once again won the competition, winning her fourth PoV of the season. The competition reappeared on Big Brother 11, during Week 8. Michele Noonan won, scoring her third PoV of the summer. Appearing once again on Big Brother 12 as an HoH competition, Lane Elenburg and Enzo Palumbo competed to see who would be competing in the final part. Lane won, getting a chance to be the final HoH. It appeared again on Big Brother 16 as a PoV competition once again, where it appeared during Weeks 11 and 12. Frankie Grande won during Week 11, securing his third PoV win. However, when the Rewind twist occurred, the houseguests played the PoV again and Cody Calafiore won, securing his second PoV win. It appeared once again on Big Brother 17, it appeared during Week 10. Vanessa Rousso won, gaining her second PoV win. This competition coincided with the Zingbot Competition. It appeared next on Big Brother: Over The Top, it appeared during Week 6 as an HoH Competition. Shelby Stockton won, gaining her her first HoH win. It appeared most recently on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), during the 5th Eviction Cycle. Ariadna Gutierrez won it as her first PoV of the season. List of Morph 'O' Matic Competitions Civilian Celebrity Trivia *Janelle Pierzina is the only person to win this competition twice. **She, Caleb Reynolds, Cody Calafiore, Derrick Levasseur, Frankie Grande, and Victoria Rafaeli (the Final 5 of BB16) are the only people to play this competition twice. ***Janelle played it twice throughout 2 different seasons, while Final 5 of BB16 played it twice in the same season due to the Rewind twist. ***Cody and Frankie both won it once. Gallery ''Big Brother 16'' Morphs HairiestHouseguestAlive.jpg|Hairiest Houseguest Alive from Big Brother 16. MissTwist.png|Miss Twist from Big Brother 16. TheGreatEvicto.png|The Great Evicto from Big Brother 16. TheHaveKnot.jpg|The Have-Knot from Big Brother 16. TheSlopSwallower.jpg|The Slop Swallower from Big Brother 16. TheTattooedWoman.jpg|The Tattooed Woman from Big Brother 16. ''Big Brother: Over The Top'' Morphs BBOTT Morph 1.jpg BBOTT Morph 2.jpg BBOTT Morph 3.jpg BBOTT Morph 4.jpg BBOTT Morph 5.jpg References External Links Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Head of Household Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions